A perfect Meeting
by strawberifetish
Summary: Hey All :) My 1st fanfic, all thanks to one conversation yesterday so please review :) Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters, world or anything associated with Kim Harrison, I only hope she doesn't mind me borrowing it briefly...Rated adult cos I think I'm goin x rated if readers agree... thoughts welcome! I usually prefer Ravy, but have gone Ral, set during APB
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath, and touched the scrying mirror. Immediately I felt the dark, swirling energy of the ever after, as though I had never been away. I could do this, and readied myself to speak, when my stomach lurched as I felt the connection to the collective and Al's grouchy voice came through, missing its trademark British accent

"_What? What now? Can't you just leave me in peace?"_

"_Al? Al, its me, Rachel"_

A low growl seemed to vibrate through me, and I felt a chill wash over me, as though Al was trying to curse me through the connection.

"_Of course you are, did Newt put you up to this? I swear by Bartholomew's balls….._

There was a pause, and then

"_Rachel? Holy mother of….you're alive? Don't move!"_

And a pop, as the connection snapped and I felt a wind blow through the church and the smell of burnt amber assaulted my nostrils with its pungent aroma, reeking but underneath all that, a familiarity and almost…._homely?!_

Before I could even begin to assess my crazy brain, and believe me, a shrink would probably have a holiday on that one, Al popped into existence.

Standing there in my kitchen, he cut a magnificent figure and, even though I knew this conversation/argument was going to be challenging at best, I still had to pause and admire him.

"_Rachel Marianna Morgan. I still can't decide whether to kill you or kiss you" _Al smiled, a dark smile full of teeth, sort of how I imagine the big bad wolf looked at grandma that time, and before I registered _Oh shit he isn't up to the kissing part-_ he had launched forward and grabbed me by the shoulder, gripping me hard and pulling me into him.

I tried to drop down and sweep his feet out but he kept a tight grip, so hard that his fingers dug painfully into the bone

"Al, you're hurting me" I said, struggling as he started to drag me across the kitchen floor. He stopped short, and turned to face me, looking very serious.

"You think this hurts? Just you wait my little itchy witch, you ain't seen nothing yet!"

And without another word, he jumped us both across the lines, something I had said I wasn't letting him do.

_Way to go, Rach. Now you're trapped in the ever after with a very pissed off Al. _I felt strangely disconnected, and more than a bit worried. _"Al – what are you playing at? I called you, didn't I? There was no need for any of this!" _I felt his annoyance, and behind all that, a surge of worry, and the tiniest bit of happiness. "_No my eternally exasperating witch, there was no need for any of that. We will discuss this momentarily, so be quiet."_

I was dumped unceremoniously on my ass in Al's apartments. As I sat up, I noticed what a mess the place was looking. I turned around, Al was sat in a chair, legs crossed and peering down the end of his nose at me. He looked sort of older, this must have been my imagination as Al could transform at will and would not bother to age, but none the less, perhaps I should try something nicer, so I pasted on a bright smile and said "Hi Al. Nice to see you". His expression turned to a small smile, and then hastily rearranged itself to become a frown. "Hi Al! Is that all you have to say! I thought you were dead! Were you anyone else, I would have turned you over to Ku'sox in part payment for your misdeeds. I hope you have something ever-shattering to explain yourself but I must warn you if not, then I will have no option but to fry your little brain and use you as a shining example if what happens when….STUDENT!"

I had, of course, wandered off by this time and was handling a bizarre looking ornate plaque, with black gems studded around the edges, and slots for more gems to fit in. I held it up "What's this for?"

He crossed the room with startling speed and snatched it out of my hand, before pinning my hands behind me with one of his

_Great, twice in two minutes, Rach. What the hell is wrong with you? If Jenks could see me, he would laugh me right out of the church! _But the truth was, I knew Al wasn't going to hurt me. He leaned over me, and while I could have kicked him or done something, I chose to use the moment to try and explain.

"Al, I was hurt. Trent offered me the bangle and I…" "The elf! I knew it! I'm getting straight down to his compound and I'll finish what I started" "no, listen, he helped me, and I chose to take it off and speak to you, its about…" "I don't care what its about, do you have any idea what I have had to deal with? Its been hell thinking you were dead, and I brought you straight here to sort out some of your mess! I am paying Ku'sox off because of your leaking line, I am broke! Newt has Pierce, and I had nothing! But now you are here and so help me, you will rectify these mistakes!"

As he went through this, I softened, then sat upright, Pierce was alive! Well, if Newt had him maybe that was questionable too but at least that's something. I looked at Al as he glared at me, waiting for me to speak but all I could feel was a gentle pulsation running through me, and I was searching myself to find the source. Suddenly, Al leaned further into me, so his face hovered right above mine and his goat-slitted eyes stared right through me. I realised, I could feel Al! His emotions were running that strong, I could seem to feel them, anger, worry, and overwhelming happiness, but mostly I felt heat. I peeked between us, and Al was very happy to be next to me! I looked into his eyes again, and he relaxed his hold a bit, but pulled me roughly into him, resting his head on top of mine. My voice caught, as I said "_I missed you too, Al"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much to those who requested a 2**__**nd**__** chapter….I had a bit of a brainwave and decided I will try my hand at an Al POV, ambitious I know but here I go….reviews please **___

"Ow! Damm and blast it all back to the turn!" Al launched his cup across the kitchen in anger, feeling some satisfaction when it shattered off the wall. _Consimilis-_Ha. I may as well not have bothered, he thought. Ceri was always the one who brought his coffee, obviously, what else was the point of a familiar? _Cerridwen_ he thought, the only one he thought fondly of…best familiar he ever had that one. Now she was the proper little elven princess, rescuing the elves from the brink of extinction…

He peered over his glasses, at the smouldering glow and light pulsation coming from his scrying mirror…._what now? _ Ever since her death, he had been plagued by non-stop callers. His eyes narrowed, and he smiled grimly, storming across to deal with the situation, when he was promptly stopped short, by Newt, sitting cross-legged on the floor with her back against the wall, drinking out of his previously obliterated coffee cup….

_What in the name of…how the hell did she sneak in here? _Al felt a sudden nervousness….Newt had always been unhinged even for a demoness but since Rachel….._No! not now….._since then, Newt seemed entirely disconnected, and prone to random outbursts of extra-crazy. Why, only last week she appeared in Dalliance, dressed only in her customary black robe and looking as bald as ever, to demand some serving wench's soul for her collection. Something about winning a bet with Dali, and just jumped her right out of there while she was serving wine at the businessmen's table. Al smiled a small smile. Dali was pissed, especially so when Newt crossed the room to the jukebox and shifted the reality, always to the same one now. As soon as Al had felt that hot sun, he got up and left.

_Rachel. _He allowed himself a moment to indulge possibly the stupidest, most impetuous, and useless student he had ever had. The wench couldn't even twist a simple curse without causing him some catastrophe or another. But, by Cerberus' many heads, did she not make the kitchen a warmer place, him warmer….especially with the way she…

"_You're thinking again, gally" _Al snapped back in and shook his head in disgust. Damned witch. Even dead he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. "Newt. I am honoured as always to have you here, uninvited. As you can see, I am extremely busy, so if you would care to book an appointment with my secretary, I would be delighted to see you again".

Newt stood up and smoothed her robe. "Have you found it yet?" she enquired, black eyes staring into Al's "Don't even think of trying to lie to me, Algaliarept. Although…" Newt cast her flat stare over the kitchen, taking in the label-less jars and ingredients strewn around everywhere "I doubt you would still be living in this squalor if you had".

Al scratched his head and looked at her. "Newt, Love. Are you travelling with a full picnic today or did you forget the sandwiches?" Newt looked at him quizzically and al quickly noticed his sarcasm was lost on her today so he went on with "What is it now? And I wish you would stop just jumping in my private rooms whenever you fancy it. I could be doing anything and you just pop in here like its your own personal way station to pester me!"

Newt pouted. "But you're off the hook so I cant get through and moping about like someone just died is not healthy for you, tell me, when did you last change or wash?" As Al stared back at her incredulously, she went on "You need to shape up, gally. Would you like me to loan you Pierce? Of course, he does come with a small fee but I can assure you he is house trained" she smiled slyly, and al decided enough was enough. "I don't know what you want Newt but I am in no mood. The turn blasted mirror keeps going off and I'm trying to concentrate! What with you and Ku'sox bleeding me dry, no student, no familiars in the trade at the moment, no credit at Dalliance and my rooms disappearing by the day, I have no time for idle chit chat!" Newts expression turned serious, and she glided across to him and put her hand on his arm "Don't despair my old friend. You won't find it unless you stop moping and start doing". As Al stared into her eyes, he saw the madness of the last true female demon alive but also something else, something bubbling away inside those dark pools that looked almost like it was sparkling, laughing behind her eyes, and some certainty, something….

"Find what?" he asked hopelessly

"What you need" she said as she glided out of his kitchens.

Al let out a long sigh. Newt was crazier than a box of fire frogs, and it was disconcerting that she was behaving this way. What does she think I'm looking for? The only thing I want is long gone and maybe Newt has a point, moping won't bring her back. Anyway, back to….god damn it! The mirror was still at it, and al really had had it. He was feeling grouchy and not himself at all.

"_What? What now? Can't you just leave me in peace?"_

"_Al? Al, its me, Rachel_

"_Of course it is, did Newt put you up to this? I swear by Bartholomew's balls….._

Al paused. Something was off. He got prank calls all the time, but something in the voice, something in how his brain exploded when he heard those words and that voice and Newt's words…

"_Rachel? Holy mother of….you're alive? Don't move!"_

He dropped the call and stood for a moment, stunned. _How? How is this possible? I must go! No, wait, look at you, you filthy damnable demon!" _Quickly he threw a wash n brush curse at himself and popped himself right across the lines.

As soon as he arrived, he could smell her scent all over the kitchen. His brain waged war from within, and seeing her was even worse. She looked healthier, and …smaller? No, just a little fragile, as if he could crush her with one big squeeze. But she stared over to him, chin high and stare defiant, like _I don't have to explain myself _and he felt a surge of fury. Does she not know what she has done?! Her expression falters, and he smiles, a sly smile that unnerves her, he can see it and it amplifies. He has realised, he feels empowered! She can fix everything, starting now, he decides "Rachel Marianna Morgan. I still can't decide whether to kill you or kiss you"

She struggled a bit but nothing he wasn't expecting. Rachel always did have trouble with her inner demon and now was no exception. She wanted this, he knew it, and only made token protest. After he dropped her, he wondered where to start. But her bright smile and infuriating attitude both pulled at him and irritated him enough to begin shouting – obviously his student needed a reminder in what was expected of her. But first he needed to find out what had happened, and while he caught some jumbled explanations from her, the main bit that stuck out was Trents' involvement and….what? She chose to speak to him? Al's mind froze, and something warm shot through him like wildfire. She was right there in his arms, and he was just millimetres away from her, and the smell was so intoxicating and….

_She missed me? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all **** Thanks for sticking with me so far, I'm struggling a bit here, I didn't realise when I started this how far I might need to go, so I really really hope I'm not disappointing anyone **

**NB – sorry its been few days, I thought I was finishing on this chapter but im feeling inspired today and I don't think I can finish it here and give it the attention I'm starting to think it deserves! Rachel pov is so much easier to write **

Al pulled back, and the most perfectly evil grin spread across his face, lighting up his eyes with pure, evil, male intent. "Why my Itchy Witch, are you trying to seduce me? You know you only have to hint and I'll jump us straight into my bed, love." I pulled back, and I'm pretty sure I blushed _bright _red and shoved him away, mumbling "get lost, Al". He laughed, and his laugh sent a shiver right through me.

Before I could come back with something better than mumbled insults, Al clapped his hands together in a big, smiling gesture, which was at least a welcome change from five minutes ago "Sit, love. We have much to discuss." He began to pace, muttering to himself. He did look kinda cute, concentrating and…._Get a god damn grip, girl. Like we're not in enough trouble, and you want to go throwing yourself at scary ass demons…." _

My internal monologue was rudely interrupted by Al yelling "Student!" right at me. _Huh. I didn't miss that. _"First things first. You need to fix your lay line. I am extraordinarily broke thanks to your antics and _extremely _interested to hear what your elf has to do with this….I may have to remove more of him into the ever after, perhaps his tiny mind first and then who knows…"

I gazed in him in horror. Surely I was not, merely seconds ago, idly wondering what he might look like naked? Flaky Rachel moment over, and I was getting _pissed_. "Listen, Mr high-and-mighty demon, I was hurt. Trent offered me a way to take some time out and get my life together. As is stands I am not in a position to do that anymore, and probably never will be thanks to genetic tinkering, and sadistic master vamps, and psychotic genetic demons and other demons and….do I need to go on? I called you because I need some help but if you don't want to help me that's fine and you can damn well jump me back now or if you make me wait until someone summons me out then don't ever expect me to help you, Al. I thought we were….something, if not friends then at least allies."

Al looked back at me, and he looked …odd. "You called because you need my help? Would you have called me anyway? If we are such….friends?" Oh. I had upset him. I considered that and said slowly "I think I would, yes. You and here is a part of me, and if I'm honest, when I had the bracelet on, I missed things. I wasn't lying when I said I missed you, parts of you anyway, and learning things, and Pierce….oh. my. God" Pierce. Newt. A cold pain shot through me, and I looked at Al. "Pierce? What happened?" He looked at me a little helplessly, and then his expression hardened "I had no choice, what part of I'm broke don't you understand? I'm paying Ku'sox blackmail money to keep it quiet, if the rest of the ever after knew about it, and that you're alive, you would be in serious trouble! I have been trying to fix it, but appear to be at a standstill."

He looked disheartened. He really had done a lot for me. Which is not to say I regret putting the bracelet on, because I don't and I am grateful to Trent, however, I kind of wanted this to go a little better and I should have thought about this sooner rather than only in emergencies. Wow. Who would've thought I'd hurt a demons feelings. I looked up, and he was looking at me expectantly. Perhaps I should actually give this matter some thought…. I probed my mind frantically to try and help. "Al, how much are we talking here? Cos I don't have a whole lot of cash but we need to get Pierce back and yes I know I need to deal with this now. Hold on! My Tulpa! Where is the income from that? Can't you use that to get your stuff back? And Pierce?" I looked at him hopefully and he cocked his head to the side.

"The income from your Tulpa is in an account for you. This is of course yours and as you are my student not my familiar, I have no claim to it." He explained. "But if I sign the royalties over to you, which I can do seen as though I am not dead, then you can fix it!" I said brightly. He frowned, and said "You would do this for me? The whole Tulpa? What do you want in return?" I sighed. "Al, nothing! How long have I been trying to be your friend! I just want your help, your respect, you know, the way friends do? After all, you fixed the tulpa in, aren't we a little more than friends after everything we have been through together?"

_Ew, I sound like I'm offering myself on a platter! With an apple in my mouth!_

Al looked….baffled. "Why did you contact me? What is the help you need?" I let out a big sigh now, and explained, briefly, about my recent kidnapping by crazed human scientists, also known as HAPA, and my encounter with Winona, a poor woman who had unwittingly been given blood to turn her into a bizarre demon replica….my blood. I had to do something and for that I needed the only demon I could trust. As I explained all this his expressions shifted between grinning, then anger…and then horror and disbelief, followed by some curiosity. He began to pace the floor, and question me about the side effects, changes, and a full on description of how she looked. I began to suspect that the latter had a lot to do with Al wanting to know what demons really look like, and their origins.

"Al, I can take you to her tonight, and you can ask her everything if you will just agree to try and help her get back to normal. I feel responsible, and I need to get these bastards who did this to us."

By this time Al was smiling, and he positively beamed at me "Student, I am willing to forgive some of your mistakes, you bring me the most interesting challenges. We shall see this…winona…tonight, you will make the arrangements" I didn't miss the glint in his eye "But first you will sign the tulpa over to me, as a gesture of….friendship"

An even bigger sigh. "Ok. But what of Pierce?" "He belongs to Newt now, love. I'm sure she would be willing to bargain with you…" "Al, no!" I protested "You agreed to help me!" "Yes my oh so clever witch, but this is Newt we are referring to. Besides, I'm sure when she sees you are alive…" He stopped and stared off into space, then stared at me, hard. "Did you communicate with Newt during all this?" I stared right back, shocked. "No Al, it took a charm to get the bracelet off and you were the only one I trusted to deal with this. Plus I needed to see how everything was. Why would you ask that?"

He seemed satisfied with my answer and brushed off my questions with a sweep of his arm around my shoulders and, propelling me into the kitchen said "Come now student, We have much to do before tonight"

Can I sign any more? I think so...its going to be a long day….


End file.
